


Red and Yellow Mixes Well

by INickayeI



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Femme Bumblebee, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INickayeI/pseuds/INickayeI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a Oneshot, but if you guys demand it, I'll make 5 chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Yellow Mixes Well

**The Morphicon Prison**

Bumblebee, the femme scout of the Autobots, was captured by a team of Morphicons, man-made KSI Transformers. She suffered many sexual assaults from the Morphicons as she is the only femme Autobot remaining. The rest were killed off when Cemetery Wind hunted down the Autobots with the help with Lockdown, the Cybertronian bounty hunter. Luckily she was never penetrated but was touched, licked, and kissed without her consent. This left the poor femme extremely traumatized, distant, and scared. She loved to get rough in combat, and was probably the most fearless femme in the battlefield, but her rapes left a severe mark on her. She is no longer the brave femme. She is merely a toy for the Morphicons, whatever sickness is growing in their 'sparks.'

The only thing Bee could do at the moment for own self needs is to get herself washed. She didn't use much of the soap since if she did, she would have a whole group of menacing Morphicons on her ass, demanding another bar of soap. Being the only femme in the world, she had the whole female shower to herself. But since there are so many male Morphicons, they often steal the soap from the female showers, so that is why Bee doesn't use much. Of course, she didn't have a towel or anything to dry herself with, so she just stood there, letting the warm air dry the water off of her. The Morphicons weren't allowed to enter the female showers, but they would occasionally sneak in to steal the soap. This is why Bee would stand in the far corner so she would avoid being seen by one of the Morphicons. If she was seen, she would be raped.

As soon as she got dry, she quickly put on her underarmor and started to sneak her way toward her prison cell in the hallways. Remember, she is only wearing her underarmor. Male Morphicons would be easily aroused by this and attempt to 'engage' with her. She evaded approaching Morphicons and cameras. It was in her scout blood, after all.

However, things took a turn as a red-colored Morphicon resembling Bumblebee discovered the scout hiding in an empty storage room. Bee was frightened and reluctantly gave herself up to the red Morphicon.

"Please!" screamed a frightened Bee. "Do whatever you want to me! But make it quick so I may head back to my cell!" The yellow femme always avoided rape, but this situation seemed inevitable. She didn't want to be forced to sexually please a male Morphicon. She already had enough of that. But if she wanted to go back to her cell without future issues, this was her only option.

"I am not here to rape or harm you in any way, little Autobot," assured the red Morphicon. "I am merely here to find out what are you doing here, and why you are not in your cell."

Bee looked confused. He did show unusual behavior compared to the rest of the Morphicons, but she did believe that this was merely a ruse, and he would be on her in no time. She stood her ground, but was mostly willing to get a potential rape over with.

The red Morphicon simply raised both of his arms. This meant that he is indeed telling the truth. But Bee still thinks he is just attempting to forcefully seduce her. "What is your name?" asked the Morphicon.

"Why does that matter? You're just gonna have sex with me!" yelled Bee. He shook his head.

"If I did, you would be on the ground and I would be flooding your port with my Energon." said the Morphicon. "Now please, tell me your name."

"F-fine.." said Bee in a reluctant tone. "I'm Bumblebee.."

"A wonderful name," the Morphicon complimented on her name. "I'm Stinger."

The scout blushed a bit. Could he possibly be telling the truth? Maybe so, but she still had a good reason to stand her ground, even though Stinger is more powerful than her, as he is upgraded in every way.

"Why are you here? Why are you not in your cell?" asked Stinger. He wanted to know. He was aware of her rapings, and he would occasionally walk passed the showers and hear painful feminine moans and pleasurable male groans coming from within. Bee gulped.

"I-I was in the showers.. and I wanted to get to my cell without being caught by one of you sparkless bastards!" She emptied her anger out on him. His face did not look pleased.

She realized her mistake and quickly attempted to change his mood. "Please, I did not mean any of that to you! You must be the n-nicest Morphicon I've ever m-met!" She shook in fear.

Stinger shrugged it off. "Relax, Bumblebee. Remember, I mean no harm. Even if I did, I would quickly do it painlessly. That is how much I respect you. You're definitely an attractive Autobot."

Before the scout could respond, Stinger demanded to take her to his quarters. "I will take you to my quarters. That way, you will be safe. No other Morphicon would dare crash into my quarters without them losing half of their energon."

Bee reluctantly obeyed the Morphicon. Indeed, he has shown to be quite different and respectful than the other Morphicons, but a tiny part of her still believes this is all a ruse. But she still followed everything he said.

"I need to tie your hands together. Even though you have shown to be quite and submissive, I can't fully trust you," said Stinger. He readied the energon cable.

She nodded as Stinger tied the energon cables around her wrists.

The cables were tied tight which made her feel pain. "Stinger, that's too tight! It hurts!" yelled the scout.

"Shhh," Stinger shushed. "Here, is this better?" He loosened the cables. It was still tight enough to hold her wrists in place, but not enough to hurt her. She smiled and nodded.

The Morphicon pulled her in close and wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to keep her safe from the others. She blushed at this, but she shrugged it off and followed his lead. As they walked down the hallway toward his quarters, the other Morphicons looked in confusion, but none of them were able to make a move as Stinger held all of them at gunpoint. She smiled.

Stinger unlocked his door via code and entered, bringing Bee with him. He closed the door and locked it. He untied the cables and let her explore his room, but still keeping an eye on her to make sure she doesn't grab one of his blasters and pop him in the face.

Bee did none of this. She had found heaven: a comfortable berth. She smiled with overjoy as she laid on the berth and plugged a power cable into her power supply, effectively recharging herself and feeling happy, despite being held at a Morphicon prison.

Stinger watched as Bee was happy for the first time in forever. He smiled as he prepared to fetch her some nice Energon foods to give her. He eventually found two fresh cubes of Energon and presented them to Bee.

"Aren't you going to have one?" asked the yellow scout. She didn't want to hog all of his resources.

"No," assured Stinger. "You obviously haven't eaten anything in forever, while I have eaten plentiful amounts of Energon goods. You deserve them." He places the cubes beside her and watches as she gobbles up the cubes like Devastator sucking everything up with his Vortex Grinder.

"Just out of curiosity, why are you treating me like this?" asked Bee with a mouthful of Energon. "I'm an Autobot and you're a Morphicon. We're sworn enemies."

Stinger laughed. "I believe in change," said the red mech.

Then, all of a sudden, having built up the courage to do so, he places a soft kiss on her forehead. Bee dropped the Energon cube and quickly swallowed the Energon that sat in her mouth. She blushed and looked up at Stinger, who was smiling.

Stinger was silent but happy. He had successfully made a captured Autobot, who was initially scarred for life, happier than she was before. Sure, things won't be the same without her friends, but to her and most likely to him, being together is probably the best thing in their lives.

"I guess I believe in change, too," said Bee. In quick succession, she climbed on top of Stinger and engaged in a full on kissing session. She closed her optics while Stinger's was wide open. However, he chose not to question it. Eventually he gave into the kiss.

Stinger licked and slobbered the inside of Bee's mouth with pleasurable amounts of Energon saliva. He rubbed her back, sides, and stroked her head. He rubbed her cheeks and occasionally massaged her soft breasts. Bee loved this. She also flooded Stinger's mouth with Energon saliva, but not as much as he did to her. Stinger then threw themselves to the floor and position himself on top of her. He placed both hands on her cheeks and kissed her even harder. Bee especially loved this. This was probably the best sexual experience she has ever had. 

Bee pulled away. "I.. I love you, Stinger," said the yellow scout. She laid her head on his shoulder and offlined her optics, wanting to sleep.

Stinger hugged her and placed one final kiss on her cheek. "..I love you, too," he said. He then offlined his optics and slept with a loving Autobot in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Should I continue it with 5 more chapters or leave it as a oneshot? Comment below!


End file.
